The present invention relates generally to snowshoes, and more particularly to a novel claw plate location enabling 10% to 15% more traction on crossing sloped inclines.
Snowshoes have traditionally been used as a convenient means to traverse relatively deep snow. The use of snowshoes has grown significantly. Vail, the largest ski resort in Colorado, reported more snowshoes sold in 1994 than cross country skis.
Conventional snowshoes have a frame which forms the perimeter of the snowshoe and is generally made of aluminum, and less frequently, wood. The perimeter frame has floatation means secured thereto comprising a closed sheet material secured at its periphery and or lacing which holds the user up sufficiently to walk in the deep snow.
When crossing an incline, the downhill snowshoe tends to kick out and slip. The user can fall. Therefore, cleats have been added generally on the decking which can be closed sheet material or lacing or both.